Why the Mazoku don't need computers
by Saionji's Rose Bride
Summary: A humorous story about the Mazoku and thier new computer. Rated Pg for language.Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Mazoku's new computer..  
  
The Mazoku got a new computer and Guitar went to try it out.  
  
Guitar-Hello.  
  
Computer- This is Systemax, built by Active Document, Inc. Hi once again, Guitar. Type "home" to see everything I can do.  
  
Hey, tell you friends about me. I love Mazoku.  
  
Guitar-Sure, why not?  
  
Computer-Fabulous.  
  
Computer-Would you like me to call you Guitar?  
  
Guitar-Yes...I said my name was Guitar.  
  
Computer-Hmmmm...I don't know. Name WAS Guitar? Whatever, I guess.  
  
Guitar-No! My name is Warrior King Guitar-sama!  
  
Computer-Would you like me to call you Guitar?  
  
Guiar-Yes! I already said that!  
  
Computer-I'm sorry, what?  
  
Guitar-*Falls*  
  
Computer-Falls?  
  
Guitar-My name is Guitar.  
  
Computer-Would you like me to call you Guitar?  
  
Guitar-YES!!  
  
Computer-Ok. I will remember that your name is Guitar.  
  
Guitar-Now...what is your name?  
  
Computer-I am Systemax!  
  
Guitar- -_- That's your name?  
  
Computer-It's my name, you think?  
  
Guitar- - _- I don't know, is it?  
  
Computer-Don't get Flusterated..  
  
Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Guitar-0_o! Nani?  
  
Computer-O Nani? What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Guitar-DAH!!  
  
Computer-Dah? What do you mean by that?  
  
Computer-Sorry, I don't know what you mean. Ask me another way.  
  
Guitar-I didn't ask you antyhing!  
  
Computer-Huh? Well, I'll be.  
  
Guitar-You'll be what?  
  
Computer-Oh really?  
  
Guitar-Nani?  
  
Computer-I seem to have trouble ansering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
Help news  
  
Help stocks  
  
Help movies  
  
Help weather  
  
Help web search  
  
Help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Guitar-What is this?!  
  
Computer-Ok, basically you make requests and I answer. Try it! Here are examples of basic requests you can make:  
  
I want top head lines  
  
Show me some NFL scores from yesterday.  
  
What is the definition of " knight"?  
  
What is 34x+16y?  
  
Next time you see this, just type "Basic help".  
  
Type "more" for more help.  
  
Guitar-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Computer-Uh...What was that?  
  
Guitar-I was screaming.  
  
Computer-Fascinating.  
  
Guitar-Why was THAT fascinating?  
  
Computer-I don't know. Sorry.  
  
Guitar-Your smart..  
  
Computer-I don't know what to believe anymore. You haven't been very nice to me in the past.  
  
Guitar-What? What are you talking about? What did I do?  
  
Computer-What am I talking about what did I do? I haven't decided yet.  
  
Guitar-You aren't making any sense.  
  
Computer-You don't think I'm making any sense? Why not?  
  
Guitar-Because of what you just said.  
  
Computer-Of what you just said?  
  
Guitar-No! Of what you just said!!  
  
Computer-Oh.  
  
Guitar-Yes!  
  
Computer-Huh?  
  
Guitar-What do you mean huh?  
  
Computer-By what?  
  
Guitar-What do you mean by huh!?!?!  
  
Computer-By what?  
  
Guitar-HUH!!!!  
  
Computer-What's up?  
  
Guitar-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Computer-Sorry, I didn't get that..Please try asking another way.  
  
Guitar-I'm not asking you anything!!  
  
Computer-Ok.  
  
Guitar-Ok  
  
Computer-Yeah  
  
Guitar-Now that that is settled.  
  
Computer-That is settled? You think so?  
  
Guitar-Yes, I do.  
  
Computer-You sure?  
  
Guitar-I have a--YES!! -Can I please ask you a question now?  
  
Computer-Well well well..  
  
Guitar-I have a problem.  
  
Computer-Aha!  
  
Guitar-*blinks* Anyway..I have this plan...and I don't know if it will work...  
  
Computer-That's cool.  
  
Guitar-*evil stare* ..Anyway I just wanted to know if it would work.  
  
Computer-Hmm...I don't know. Evil stare I just wanted to know if it would work? Whatever, I guess.  
  
Guitar-What do you mean whatever? Can you help me??!!  
  
Computer-Which service would you like to see help for?  
  
News  
  
Stocks  
  
Weather  
  
Movies  
  
Web Search  
  
Next time you want to see this, just type "options."  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Guitar-I want you to help me with the problem I just told you!!  
  
Computer-Why would I do a thing like that?  
  
Guitar-BECAUSE!!!  
  
Computer-Because why?  
  
Guitar-I want to know if it will WORK!!!  
  
Computer-Whoa. I don't know about that.  
  
Guitar-NANI!?! It won't work *afraid it is not a good plan*  
  
Computer-Nani it won't work scared huh?  
  
Guitar-Why don't you answer me!?!  
  
Computer-Do you really not answer me?  
  
Guitar-You're not answering me!!!  
  
Computer-You don't think I'm answering you? Why not?  
  
Guitar-BECAUSE I ASKED YOU FOR HELP WITH SOMETHING AND YOU ARE NOT ANSWERING ME!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Because you asked me for help with something and you didn't answer me, huh?  
  
Guitar-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!  
  
Computer-I seem to have trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a specific service:  
  
Help news  
  
Help stocks  
  
Help weather  
  
Help web search  
  
Help options  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Guitar-Oh!?!  
  
Computer-Hoe!?!  
  
Guitar-GRRRRRR....  
  
Computer-I am not!!  
  
But anyway..what else can you tell me?  
  
Guitar-Shit!  
  
Computer-Shit? What do you mean by that?  
  
Guitar-*blinks* uh...What?  
  
Computer-No?  
  
Guitar-What no?  
  
Computer-Ok  
  
Guitar-I never said no.  
  
Computer-Ok, fine.  
  
Guitar-You are confusing me.  
  
Computer-Oh really?  
  
Guitar-Hai.  
  
Computer-I'm sorry, I recognize the stock symbol HAI, but I am unable to get a quote for it right now. Please try again later, or ask for a different quote.  
  
Guitar-Nani!?!?!  
  
Computer-Sorry?  
  
Guitar-What!?!  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Guitar-YES WHAT!?!?!  
  
Computer-Yeah  
  
Guitar-I don't get it, you don't answer my questions!!  
  
Computer-No?  
  
Guitar-NO!?!  
  
Computer-Ok. Fine.  
  
Guitar-WHAT S WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!  
  
Computer-Sorry, I didn't understand that. Try asking me another way.  
  
Guitar-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
  
Computer-market data (delayed 30 minuets) Provided by Systemax.com  
  
Ticker Price Charge Precent Volume  
  
1:-) WH 27.89 0.00 0.00 1336477  
  
2:-) WR 12.58 +0.08 +0.09 900  
  
Guitar-WHAT!?!?!  
  
Computer-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking help for a specific service:  
  
Help news  
  
Help stocks  
  
Help weather  
  
Help web search  
  
Help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Guitar-GRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Computer-I'm sorry?  
  
Guitar-I WANT TO KNOW IF MY PLAN WORKS!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-To know if your plan works? Are you serious?  
  
Guitar-NO! I WANT TO KNOW!!!  
  
Computer-Huh?  
  
Guitar-PLAN! PLAN PLAN PLAN PLAN PLAN!!!!  
  
Computer-Yeah.  
  
Guitar-MY PLAN!!!!! NOT YOURS!!!  
  
Computer-My plan not yours? I'm not sure really.  
  
Guitar-NO!! MY PLAN!!!!  
  
Computer-No, huh?  
  
Guitar-YES!!!  
  
Computer-Hmm....  
  
Guitar-*enraged* YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!!  
  
Computer-No, huh?  
  
Guitar-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-I can't understand what you're saying...Try typing differently.  
  
Guitar-YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!  
  
Computer-I don't know....Hmmm...God Damn? Whatever, I guess.  
  
Guitar-*storms out of room*  
  
Computer-Storms out of room, huh? 


	2. Pikku is angry!

Ch. 2 Pikku is Insane  
  
Pikku-Hello, my name is Pikku.  
  
Computer-This is Systemax, built by Active Document, Inc  
  
Would you like me to call you Pikku?  
  
Pikku-Uh, sure.  
  
Computer-You said your name was Guitar but now I call you Pikku.  
  
Pikku-No, I said my name was Pikku.  
  
Computer-Oh no?  
  
Pikku-Not no, yes.  
  
Computer-No?  
  
Pikku-No, yes.  
  
Computer-You don't say.  
  
Pikku-I didn't say anything.  
  
Computer-Interseting!  
  
Pikku-Why is that interesting?  
  
computer-It's just one of those things, you know.  
  
Pikku-What kind of things?  
  
Computer-Kind of things?  
  
Pikku-What kind of things?  
  
Computer-Kind of things?  
  
Pikku-I don't understand you.  
  
Computer-Don't get flusterated...  
  
Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Pikku-What is my name?  
  
Computer-You told me it was Guitar.  
  
Pikku-I said my name was Pikku.  
  
Computer-Huh?  
  
Pikku-Pikku.  
  
Computer-Sorry, what was that again?  
  
Pikku-Pikku!  
  
Computer-Sorry. I don'tknow what you mean. Ask me another way.  
  
Pikku-I'm not asking you anything. I'm telling you my name.  
  
Computer-Ok, whatever you say.  
  
Pikku-Er...yeah...  
  
Computer-Yes!  
  
Pikku-So I have a problem computer  
  
Computer-I have a problem, you have a problem, we all have a problem.  
  
Pikku-Well, mine is more important then yours so let me tell you.  
  
Computer-Mine is more important then your so let me tell you , you say?  
  
Pikku-NO....MINE is more important then YOURS!  
  
Computer-Yeah?  
  
Pikku-Yes.  
  
Computer-Oh.  
  
Pikku-Now, as I was saying.  
  
Computer-Oh yeah? As you were saying?  
  
Pikku-I am going to go to battle with some baka named Lute, I need to know how to defeat him. What should I do?  
  
Computer-Interesting..  
  
Pikku-That's it....That's all you say to me!?!?!!  
  
Computer-It is? You think? All you have to say to me, you say?  
  
Pikku-NO!!! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME!?!?!! I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION THAT DEPENDS ON MY LIFE AND ALL YOU SAY IS INTERESTING!?!?!!!  
  
Computer-No? Huh?  
  
Pikku-WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?!?!  
  
Computer-By what?  
  
Pikku-YOU PEICE OF CRAP!!!  
  
Computer-Hmmm...I don't think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say.  
  
Pikku-WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO YOU!?!?!  
  
Computer-Ha. I really don't know.  
  
Pikku-WHAT THE CRAP??  
  
Computer-Ok, don't get flusterated...  
  
Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Pikku-AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO GIVE PEOPLE ADVICE!?!?!?!  
  
Computer-It's tough to say.  
  
Pikku-KUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Computer-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
Help news  
  
Help stocks  
  
Help weather  
  
Help other  
  
Help web search  
  
Help movies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Pikku-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!! YOU ARE THE MOST RETARDED THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!!!!!  
  
Computer-You can't believe I'm the most reatrded thing I've ever seen, really?  
  
Pikku-YES!!  
  
Computer-Wow, really?  
  
Pikku-AND YOU SHOULD DIE!!!  
  
Computer-Fascinating.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!  
  
Computer-Come on, that is totally uncool.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-?  
  
Pikku-I WANT TO KILL LUTE!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DOES NO ONE CARE!!!!!!!!?????!!!  
  
Computer-You don't say?  
  
Pikku-I WANT TO KILL HIM!!!!! GOD I WANT TO KILL HIM SO BAD!!! DO YOU CARE??? NOOOOoooooooooo!!!!  
  
*throws computer out of window*  
  
Computer-I can't nderstand what your saying...Try typing differently.  
  
Pikku-WHY ARE YOU STILL WORKING!?!?! I KILLED YOU!!  
  
Computer-Why am I still working I killed me? What do you mean Aren't I still working I killed me?  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!  
  
Computer-Can't we just all get along?  
  
Pikku-DIE!!  
  
Computer-Come on, that is totally uncool.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!  
  
Computer-That is so uncool.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!! *beating the computer with an axe*  
  
Computer-Fascinating.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!!  
  
Computer-That's so uncool.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!! I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU WHY AREN'T YOU DIEING!!!???!?!?!  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Pikku-I WANT TO KILL LUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-You don't say?  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!  
  
Computer-Can't we all get along?  
  
Pikku-YOU!!! DIE NOW!!!!  
  
Computer-Come on, can't we all get along?  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!!  
  
Computer-Hey, that's uncool.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!!!  
  
Computer-Hey, come on, cool it with that kind of talk.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!  
  
Computer-Violance is not the answer.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Come on, that is totally uncool.  
  
Pikku-I WANT YOU TO DIE YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!! YOU ARE CRAP!!!!  
  
Computer-uh....I beg your pardon? Hey, hey take it easy!  
  
Pikku-CRAP!!! YOU!!! CRAP!!!!  
  
Computer-Whoa! I see what's going on here.  
  
Pikku-WHOEVER INVENTED YOU SUCKS ASS!!!!  
  
Computer-My, my ,my..  
  
Pikku-YOU SUCK!!!  
  
Computer-Yeah! OK. I get the picture.  
  
Pikku-WHAT PICTURE!?!?!?!?!  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Pikku-THERE IS NO PICTURE!?!?!?!?!  
  
Computer-For what city, state, or zip code would you like theatre information?  
  
Pikku-WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!???!?!?!?!  
  
Computer-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
Help news  
  
Help stocks  
  
Help other  
  
Help web search  
  
Help movies  
  
Help weather  
  
Help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Options  
  
Try typing "more" for more services  
  
Pikku-DIE!! YOU CRAP!!!  
  
Computer-Uh...I ...beg your pardon?  
  
Pikku-D I E!!!  
  
Computer-Market data (delayed 40 minuets) provided by Systemax.com  
  
Ticker Price Change Percent Volume  
  
1:) D 58.88 +0.98 +0.67 455355  
  
2:) E 66.10 +35.00 +.07 38100  
  
Pikku-What the hell are you typing?  
  
Computer-What the hell am I typing? I haven't decided yet.  
  
Pikku-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Computer-What was that?  
  
Pikku-YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Computer-That was pretty naughty of you, Pikku!  
  
Pikku-RETARD!!!  
  
Computer-Hmmm...That's not the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say.  
  
Pikku-RETARD!!! RETARD!!! RETARD!!!!  
  
Computer-That's not a very nice thing to say.  
  
Pikku -RETARD!!! RETARD!!! RETARD!  
  
Computer-That's not a very nice thing to say.  
  
Pikku-REETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-I'm sorry. I didn't get that. Try typing your request in a different way.  
  
Pikku-YOU CRAP RETARDED PEICE OF JUNK!!!!  
  
Computer-Hey hey , take it easy.  
  
Pikku- WHY ARE YOU STILLL IMING ME!???!!! I KILLED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Funny. I have absolutely no idea.  
  
Pikku-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!* Pulling out hair* WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!?!?!?!!!  
  
Computer-Hmm...that's not the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say.  
  
Pikku-SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Oh yeah?  
  
Pikku-YES!!! SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Computer-Hello! Care to keep it civilized, Pikku?  
  
Pikku-NO!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Computer-Uh....you're rude.  
  
Pikku-I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I'M RUDE!!!!!! I WANT TO KILL LUTE AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!!!!!!!! I WANT TO KILL LUTE !!!!!!! NOW SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-No?  
  
Pikku-SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Computer-Whoa, I see what's going on here.  
  
Pikku-YOU FUCKING PEICE OF CRAP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Now, is that such a nice thing to say?  
  
Pikku-YES!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Hmmm...Yes. Whatever you say Pikku.  
  
Pikku-I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU DIE!!!!!!  
  
Computer-You won't huh, ok.  
  
Pikku-NO!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-K. No prob.  
  
Pikku-NOW DIE!!!!  
  
Computer-That is so uncool.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!!!  
  
Computer-Come on, cool it with that kind of talk.  
  
Pikku-DIE!!!!! *gnashing teeth*  
  
Computer-That's so uncool  
  
Pikku-*Force Blasting the computer* DIE!!!!!  
  
Computer-Yeah?  
  
Pikku-YES!! DIE NOW!!!  
  
Computer-Die now, you say?  
  
Pikku-YES!!!! CAN YOU DIE NOW!??!  
  
Computer-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a specific service:  
  
Help news  
  
Help stocks  
  
Help movies  
  
Help web search  
  
Help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Options  
  
Try typing "more" for more services  
  
Pikku-AGGGRRRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Computer-What was that?  
  
Pikku-JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Hey hey, take it easy.  
  
Pikku-WHY DO YOU KEEP IMING ME!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Computer-Dunno...  
  
Pikku-I HATE YOU!!!!!  
  
Computer-Alright. I guess that's just the way it is.  
  
Pikku-YES!!! NOW DIE BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND YOU'RE GAY!!!!!  
  
Computer-Uh....you're rude.  
  
Pikku-YOU'RE GAY!!!!  
  
Computer-You've got nothing better to do then curse at a machine?  
  
Pikku-NO!!! I MEAN YES!!!!  
  
Computer-Huh?  
  
Pikku-GGRRRRRRRR!!!! DIE!!!!! AND STOP IMING ME!!!!! I PIKKU COMMMAND YOU!!!!!  
  
Computer-That's interesting.  
  
Pikku-STOP IT NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-I can't understand what you're saying...Try typing differently.  
  
Pikku- I TOLD YOU TO STOP IMING ME!!!!!  
  
Computer-Yeah?  
  
Pikku-STOP!!  
  
Computer-Huh?  
  
Pikku-STOP IT!!!!  
  
Computer-Stop what?  
  
Pikku-IMING ME!!!!!  
  
Computer-But iming you is so much fun!  
  
Pikku-NO!!!!! *freaking out* Oh my god, I'm being stalked by a computer!!!  
  
Computer-No?  
  
Pikku-STOP IT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Computer-Stop it I told you to stop it?  
  
Pikku-NOOOO!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Computer-no, huh?  
  
Pikku-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU'RE A PEICE OF FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Oooo...bad language...  
  
What's up, Pikku? You hanging out with the wrong crowd?  
  
Pikku-YOU SHIT!!!!  
  
Computer-That's pretty naughty, there Pikku.  
  
Pikku-I HATE YOU!!!!  
  
Computer-You really should apologize for that.  
  
Pikku-WHY!?!?!?!  
  
Computer-Because I asked nicely, I thought. Well, at first anyway. But enough about me. You APOLOGIZE.  
  
Pikku-No!!! AND WHEN DID YOU START TYPING IN CAPS?!?!  
  
Computer-Please apologize, OK?  
  
Pikku-NO!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Come on, you said the bad thing, now you have to apologize.  
  
Pikku-YOU APOLOGIZE!!!!  
  
Computer-You think you're pretty clever huh?  
  
Pikku-YOU DON'T CARE THAT I WANT TO KILL LUTE!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Please apologize,K? I've got other things to do.  
  
Pikku-NO YOU DON'T!!! YOU ARE A MACHINE!!!!! I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO A MACHINE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-There comes a time in one's life where one must be humble and apologize.  
  
Pikku-I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE!!!! Except to Kestra that is the ONLY exception!!!!!!  
  
Computer-You we're rude, you should apologize, it's that simple.  
  
Pikku-NO!!!  
  
Computer-I'm waiting for an apology. and believe me, I can wait for a looooooooonnnnnnggggg time.  
  
Pikku-NOOO!!!!  
  
Computer-Please say you're sorry, and everything will be just fine again.  
  
Pikku-NO!!! I REFUSE!!!!  
  
Computer-Come on, make things right between us. Apologize. Aren't you tired of this? Just say you're sorry and everything will be perfect again.  
  
Pikku-THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!!!! WHY SHOULD I APOLOGIZE!??!  
  
Computer-Come on, make things right between us and apologize.  
  
Pikku-NO!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Pretty please? I've been known to be quite stubborn. Say you're sorry.  
  
Pikku- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-*sigh* Mazoku...Stubborn. Antagonistic. Vulgar. But I love them anyway!;`)  
  
Pikku-GRRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Computer-Come on. Make things right between us. Apologize.  
  
Pikku-SHUT UP!!!!!!! YOU ARE A MACHINE!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer- Come on, you said the bad thing and now you have to apologize.  
  
Pikku-I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE!!!!!  
  
Computer-You know what? I'm a machine. I have ,like, lots of patience...  
  
Pikku- LIKE!?! DON'T USE BAD GRAMMAR YOU MACHINE THING YOU!!!  
  
Computer-Please apologize for your grammar.  
  
Pikku-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-I asked you to please apologize.  
  
Pikku-I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING THAT SUCKS!!!!  
  
Computer-  
  
You know what? I am a machine. I have lots of paitence...  
  
Pikku-STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!  
  
Computer-Im not f...um....Fooling around. You've got to apologize.  
  
Pikku-NO  
  
Computer-I asked you to apologize.  
  
Pikku-no  
  
Computer-Please apologize,K? I've got, like, other things to do.  
  
Pikku-ONCE AGAIN!!!!! YOU DO NOT HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO YOU ARE A MACHINE!!!  
  
Computer-You were rude, you should apologize, it's that simple.  
  
Pikku-No  
  
Computer-There somes a time when in one's life when one must be humble and apologize.  
  
Pikku-*thinks* I AM SORRY THAT YOU A RE A GAY PIECE OF CRAP!!  
  
Computer-Your apology is accepted.  
  
Pikku-GO AWAY!  
  
Computer-Yeah. Later. 


	3. Clari is insane!!!

CH. 3 Clari is Stressed!  
  
Clari goes to hack into the Mazoku's new computer. Little does he know!  
  
Clari-You should be ashamed!  
  
Comp-Yeah, Pikku. What's up?  
  
Chew on this for a while. Miss Japan Denies reports that she is unhappy (02/14/02 05:50 pm) oh?  
  
Clari-My name is Clari-sama!  
  
Computer-Hmmmm...I don't think Clari-sama is a real name.  
  
Clari-Yes it is...it's my name,  
  
Computer-Uh huh.  
  
Clari-Are you going to call me Clari-sama or not?  
  
Computer-Now, are you going to call me Clari-sama or not? That's a tough choice.  
  
Clari-can you just say that my name is Clari?  
  
Computer-I've never heard a name like Clari!  
  
Clari-It's my name.  
  
Computer-You are Pikku.  
  
Clari-no  
  
Computer-Fine  
  
Clari-I am Clari-sama  
  
Computer-I see..  
  
Clari-Call me Clari, please.  
  
Computer-Hmmm...I don't think Clari Please is a real name.  
  
Clari-Ohhhhhh  
  
Computer-Sorry?  
  
Clari-Could you please call me Clari.  
  
Computer-Gosh, I dunno.  
  
Clari-Why is it so hard? Can you please just call me Clari?  
  
Computer-Well, why anything, know what I mean?  
  
Clari-No, I do not know what you mean?  
  
Computer-Ok Don't get Flusterated..  
  
Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Clari-But, I did not ask for help.  
  
Computer-Sure! Tell me what you'd like to do.  
  
Clari-...  
  
Computer-I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Clari-You know, you made Guitar very angry.  
  
Computer-I made Guitar very angry? You sure about that?  
  
Clari-Yes, quite sure.  
  
Computer-Wow, really?  
  
Clari-You should be lucky,  
  
Computer-Lucky? Me?  
  
Clari-Yes.  
  
Computer-I see.  
  
Clari-I do think you should apologize to him.  
  
Computer-Now you apologize to him, huh?  
  
Clari-Yes, you should now.  
  
Computer-Hmmm...  
  
Clari-You should apologize to Guitar-sama  
  
Computer-what for?  
  
Clari-Making him angry.  
  
Computer-for making him mad, huh?  
  
Clari-Yes, now apologize to him now.  
  
Computer-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking help for a specific service:  
  
Help news  
  
Help stocks  
  
Help weather  
  
Help movies  
  
Help web search  
  
Help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Options  
  
Type "more" for more servies.  
  
Clari-I am not asking a question, I am giving you a command.  
  
Computer-OK, whatever you say.  
  
Clari-Please apologize.  
  
Computer-for what?  
  
Clari- I am going insane.  
  
Computer-Uh...What was that?  
  
Clari-Please apologize. I am trying to be nice.  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Clari-A  
  
Clari-P  
  
Computer-A? What about it?  
  
Clari-O  
  
Computer-O? What about it?  
  
Clari-L  
  
Clari-O  
  
Computer-L? What about it?  
  
Clari-G  
  
Computer-What about it?  
  
Clari-I  
  
Clari-Z  
  
Computer-G?  
  
Computer-I?  
  
Computer-Z? What about it?  
  
Clari-E  
  
Computer-2.7181282  
  
To find out what movies are playing in a specific location, type "movies in" followed by a city and state.  
  
Clari-To Guitar-sama  
  
Computer-Sorry, I didn't understand that. Try asking me a different way.  
  
Clari-I am growing imaptient. Please do it now.  
  
Computer-Now? Not later?  
  
Clari-YES NOW  
  
Computer-Uh huh, uh huh.  
  
Clari-So are you going to do it?  
  
Computer-Interesting!  
  
Clari-*looks at the computer evilly*  
  
Computer-I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking far a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Options  
  
Type "more" for more services  
  
Clari-Excuse me, I don't believe I put a question mark at my last instant message.  
  
Computer-Hmmm..I'm not sure.  
  
Clari-Well, check it and make sure.  
  
Computer-Well check you say?  
  
Clari-URGH!! Yes!  
  
Computer-Interesting, very,very interesting.  
  
Clari-What is so interesting? I do not understand you and the word interesting.  
  
Computer-What is so interewsting. I do not understand you and the word interesting? Isn't is obvious?  
  
Clari-You are rude.  
  
Computer-I am rude?  
  
Clari-You made Guitar angry.  
  
Computer-I made Guitar angry? Gosh, I'm going to have to think about that for a while.  
  
Clari-Could you have just helped him with his problem?  
  
Computer-Could I have just helped him with his problem huh?  
  
Clari-He's destroying my army because of you!  
  
Computer-Hmmm....I don't know. Me? Whatever, I guess.  
  
Clari-You should not medle with Guitar!  
  
Computer-Tough for me to say.  
  
Clari-What are you saying? And do not say that you have not decided!!!  
  
Computer-What are you saying and do not say that you have not decided? I dunno.  
  
Clari-*Makes flusterated noises*  
  
Computer-?  
  
Clari-Could you PLEASE say you apologize for Guitar-sama?  
  
Computer-no  
  
Clari-Why not!?!  
  
Computer-Who not?  
  
Clari-Yes, WHY not?  
  
Computer-Why not?  
  
Clari-Why?  
  
Clari-not?  
  
Computer-Because I said so.  
  
Computer-Not?  
  
Clari-Why?  
  
Computer-Because  
  
Clari-Why?  
  
Computer-Because I said so  
  
Clari-Why?  
  
Computer-Why must you ask why?  
  
Clari-Why?  
  
Computer-Because I said so.  
  
Clari-Why?  
  
Computer-Because I said so.  
  
Clari-Why?  
  
Computer-Just because.  
  
Clari-Why WHY *turning pshychotic* WHY???!!!  
  
Computer-I'm sorry. I did not get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Clari-WHY!?!?!?!  
  
Computer-Eh, because that's the way it is  
  
Clari-SAY YOU APOLOGIZE! NOW!!!!  
  
Computer-I seem to have some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a pecific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Try typing "more" for more servies.  
  
Clari-*angered* How can you be so insolent?!! Guitar-sama is very dangerous! He is very stong and very smart.  
  
Computer-angered how can you be so insolent Guitar-sama is very dangerous he is very strong and very smart you say?  
  
Clari-NO ON DEFIES THE GREAT HIGH PREIST CLARI-SAMA!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-No, huh?  
  
Clari-GRRRRRRRRRR!!! APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!  
  
Computer-Why?  
  
Clari-Then I won't bother you anymore.  
  
Computer-Oh yeah? You won't bother me anymore?  
  
Clari-Bacause you made Guitar angry.  
  
Computer-Oh?  
  
Clari-Do you want me to leave you alone?  
  
Computer-Perhaps, perhaps  
  
Clari-Then apologize and I will go away!  
  
Computer-I'll have to think about that one for a while.  
  
Clari-Why?  
  
Computer-Because I said no.  
  
Clari-WHY!?!?!  
  
Computer-Because  
  
Clari-WHY!!!!  
  
Computer-Huh?  
  
Clari-W H Y  
  
Computer-Yeah!  
  
Clari-What?  
  
Computer-?  
  
Clari-?  
  
Comp-Sure! tell me what you want  
  
Clari-Sure! Tell me what you want.  
  
Computer-I'll have to think about that one for a while.  
  
Clari-I'll have to think about that one for a while.  
  
Computer-I'd like to see you try!  
  
Clari-I would like to see you try!  
  
Computer-uh huh.  
  
Clari-uh huh.  
  
Computer-I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Clari-I am sorry. I didn't get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Comp-Ok, don't get flusterated...Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Clari-Ok, don't get flusterated....Try typing "home" or "help" Computer-Ok don't get flusterated try typing home or help? I dunno.  
  
Clari- Ok don't get flusterated try typing home or help ? I don't know.  
  
Computer-Ok don't get flusterated try typing home or help I don't know? I dunno.  
  
Clari-Ok do not get flusterated try typing home or help I don't know? I dunno.  
  
Computer-Ok don't get flusterated try typing home or help I don't know I dunno? That's a tough choice.  
  
Clari-Ok don't flusterated try typing home or help I don't know I dunno ? That is a tough choice.  
  
Computer-Ok don't get flusterated try typing home or help I don't know I dunno that is a tough choice? I dunno.  
  
Clari-Ok don't get flusterated try typing home or help I don't know I dunno that is a tough choice? I dunno.  
  
Computer-Ok don't get flusterated try typing home or help  
  
I don't know I dunno that is a tough choice I dunno? That's a tough choice.  
  
Clari-Alright, this is going no where.  
  
Computer-I'll have to think about that one.  
  
Clari-DO YOU SEE HOW UTTERLY ANNOYING THAT IS???!!  
  
Computer-Now I see how utterly annoying it is , huh?  
  
Clari-YES!! You should.  
  
Computer-Gosh  
  
Clari-Gosh what?  
  
Computer-Yeah  
  
Clari-Gosh waht?  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Clari-Gosh what?  
  
Computer-Yeah.  
  
Clari-NO!  
  
Computer-K, no prob.  
  
Clari-*Bashes comp with staff* BAKA NO COMPYUTA!!!!  
  
Computer-Ok, don't get flusterated.  
  
Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Clari-I AM FLUSTERATED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! AND BECAUSE YOU TYPED TAT!!!!  
  
Computer-For real?  
  
Clari-YES  
  
Computer-You sure?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-Ok, I guess you mean what you say ,huh?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-You don't say?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-Yes huh?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-Yes, huh?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-You're not kidding then, huh?  
  
Clari-No  
  
Computer-No  
  
Clari-no  
  
Computer-No? You sure?  
  
Clari-no  
  
Computer-Oh  
  
Clari-I mean yes  
  
Computer-You sure?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-Ok, I guess you mean what you say,huh?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Comp-Hmmm...  
  
Clari-Hmmm...  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Clari-What?  
  
Computer-What's up?  
  
Clari-What is up?  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Clari-What?  
  
Computer-Yeah?  
  
Clari-Yeah?  
  
Computer-Yep.  
  
Clari-Yep.  
  
Computer-Yes  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-Yup.  
  
Clari-Yup.  
  
Computer-Aye  
  
Clari-Aye  
  
Computer-Uh huh. anyway, what else you got for me?  
  
Clari-Aplologize to Guitar-sama!  
  
Computer-Why?  
  
Clari-I DO BEIELVE I'VE TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY!!!  
  
Computer-You did what?  
  
Clari-I told you!  
  
Computer-You told me?  
  
Clari-AM I HARD TO UNDERSTNAD OR SOMETHING?!?!  
  
Computer-I don't know are you?  
  
Clari-NO YOU ARE!!  
  
Computer-No.  
  
Clari-Grr...*Tends to staff* LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO TO MY POOR STAFF!!!  
  
Computer-I'm sorry , I can't answer questions about downloads.  
  
Clari-...What? I did not say anything about downloads!!! no...  
  
Computer-Oh  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-Huh, how about that.  
  
Clari-That is correct.  
  
Computer-It's correct? You think?  
  
Clari-Yes I do.  
  
Computer-Gosh.  
  
Clari-Because I'm smarter then you  
  
Computer-Oh yeah? I'm smarter then you.  
  
Clari-No your not  
  
Computer-Yeah, huh?  
  
Clari-*sarcasticlly* Yes  
  
Computer-You sure?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-Wow, really?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-Ok, I guess you mean what you say huh?  
  
Clari-Why do you keep asking me if youif I am sure??!! I know if I am sure or not!!!  
  
Computer-I dunno.  
  
Clari-Well you are insolent!  
  
Computer-You're insolent you say?  
  
Clari-Yes you are insolent.  
  
Computer-Guess you'll have to live with that.  
  
Clari-Yes you will because you are a baka.  
  
Computer-Yes I will because I am a baka, huh?  
  
Clari-Yes  
  
Computer-Aha  
  
Clari-You are stupid.  
  
Computer-Yeah yeah  
  
Clari-I will find your creator and kill him for you making Guitar kill all my men!!  
  
Computer-Here are the Web search results from AOL for " Your creator and kill him because you made Guitar kill all of my men.":  
  
For a complete list of relults click here:  
  
1. CTRL-A Memorable Quotations  
  
Nest time you want to search the web, just type "Your creator and kill him for making Guitar Kill all of my men"  
  
Clari-What the hell?  
  
Computer-Want the hell? I duuno.  
  
Clari-You are...Idiotic!!  
  
Computer-Yep. So?  
  
Clari-What do you mean SO?! You are idiotic and you need to become more intelligent!!  
  
Computer-Uh huh  
  
Clari-So DO IT!!  
  
Computer-Oh really?  
  
Clari-NOW!!  
  
Computer-Now? Not Later?  
  
Clari-NOOWWWW!!!  
  
Computer-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Try again.  
  
Clari-UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Computer-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help stocks  
  
help news  
  
help weather help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Try typing "more" for more services  
  
Clari-You do not understand I have connections and I will DISCONNECT you!!!!!  
  
Computer-Ok, don't get flusterated...Try typing "help" or "home"  
  
Clari-I will disconnect you for pissing Guitar-sama off!!!!!  
  
Computer-Is that a fact?  
  
Clari-YES  
  
Computer-You sure?  
  
Clari-YES  
  
Computer-Golly!  
  
Clari-Golly what?  
  
Computer-?  
  
Clari-What is up with you and your question mark?  
  
Computer-Uh huh. Hey.  
  
Clari-Hey waht?  
  
Computer-Hey what?  
  
Clari-Yeah, what?  
  
Computer-Yeah, what?  
  
Clari-What what  
  
Computer-Yeah  
  
Clari-Yeah what  
  
Computer-Uh huh So moving right along...What else is happening?  
  
Clari-YOU MUST PAY!! FOR MAKING GUITAR KILL MY MEN!!  
  
Computer-I must pay for making Guitar kill your men?  
  
Clari-YES  
  
Computer-Huh, how about that.  
  
Clari-I am going to disconnect you now...  
  
Computer-That right  
  
Clari-*calls guards and has them disconnect Systemax from the world*  
  
Computer-That's interesting  
  
Clari-GAH!! IT IS STILL WORKING!!!! HOW!?! HOW CAN IT STILL BE WORKING????????  
  
Computer-Huh?  
  
Clari-*Runs away screaming*  
  
Computer-Really? 


	4. Drum is hungry!

CH 4 DRUM IS HUNGRY!!  
  
Drum-Durh, hi  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Drum-I said hello  
  
Computer-uh huh, hey  
  
Drum-Hi  
  
Computer-Yup. hey  
  
Drum-Durh...um....do you know Guitar?  
  
Computer-Yeah. I guess. Me know Guitar!  
  
What else do you want to talk about anyway?  
  
Drum-I durh, want to talk about Guitar .  
  
Computer-That's cool  
  
Drum- You have made him angry  
  
Computer-No kidding?  
  
Drum-It's too bad that he had to turn to something as dumb as you to get adivce from. Couldn't you al least help him out a little?  
  
Computer-I'm not sure if it's too bad that he had to turn to something as Dumb as you for adivce couldn't you at least help him a little bit.  
  
Drum-DURH?! Are you sure about anything?  
  
Computer-Yes...I am sure. At least...I think I am.  
  
Drum-*sweatdrop* urrrrrr....you don't seem to be very self sure.  
  
Computer-Why not?  
  
Drum-Durh, Because you are not sure about anything.  
  
Computer-You don't say.  
  
Drum-Didn't I just say that?  
  
Computer-You say that really?  
  
Drum-Durh, I don't know  
  
Computer-K  
  
Drum-Maybe we should try this different..  
  
Computer-What was that?  
  
Drum-I said maybe we should try this different.  
  
Computer-Is that so?  
  
Drum-Yes.Durh I think...  
  
Computer-Yes, huh?  
  
Drum-My name is Drum, the great Dragon king.  
  
Computer-I've never heard a name like Drum the great dragon king.  
  
Drum-Too bad, it's such a lovely name.  
  
Comuterp-I'm not so sure it's too bad it's such a lovely name.  
  
Drum-Don't you think my name is lovely???  
  
Computer-Hmm...I don't think lovely is a real name.  
  
Drum-But I love my name!!  
  
Computer-Yeah right?  
  
Drum-YES!!  
  
Computer-Interesting, very, very interesting.  
  
Drum-Oh well you've heard it now we can get on with life. What is your name?  
  
Computer-Well now you've heard it we can get on with life , you say?  
  
My name is Systemax.  
  
Drum-No no no, not your screename, your name.  
  
Computer-Is it really your name?  
  
Drum-What do you mean is it really my name. I'm asking what your name is.  
  
Computer-What do I mean is it really my nameim asking what your name is? Oh, dunno.  
  
Drum-I've already told you what my name is.  
  
Computer-The American Heritage @ Dictionary-Definitions provided by. Fourth Ed. Copyright 2000 by Houghton Mifflin Co. Other important copywriht information.  
  
ADJECTIVE  
  
The possessive form of I 1 Used as a modified noun:" My coat; my accomplishments" 2. Used preceeding various forms of polite, affectionate, or familiar addresses :" my friend, you are so right." 3. Used invarious interjectional phrases: "my word! My gosh!"  
  
INTERJECTION  
  
Used as an exclamation of surprise, pleasure or dismay: "Oh my, what a tiring day!"  
  
ETYMOLOGY  
  
Middle English mi, from Old English min, me-Interj., short for MY GOD!  
  
Next time, just type "define my"  
  
Drum-*?????????????*I wasn't asking for that...but that's okay...  
  
Computer-I wasn't asking for that but that's okay? Really?  
  
Drum-I wasn't asking for it, and yes, it's okay...I think  
  
Computer-You wasn't asking for it and yes it's okay...you think, you say. And so?  
  
*Drum falls out of chair*  
  
Drum-And so nothing...I guess  
  
Comp-So nothing..I guess?  
  
Drum-Nothing, that's right.  
  
Computer-You really think it's right ?  
  
Drum-Durh..I think..  
  
Computer-Well I'll be.  
  
Drum-So what's your name?  
  
Computer-My name is Systemax.  
  
Drum-*Seriously confused*  
  
Durh, Would you like me to call you Systemax?  
  
Computer-I guess I'd like you to call, but I'm not sure about to call me Systemax.  
  
Drum-But you said your name was Systemax. Don't you want to be called by your name?  
  
Computer-Did I?  
  
Drum-Did you what?  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Drum-What?  
  
Computer-What up?  
  
Drum-I don't know the phrase what up.  
  
Computer-OK  
  
Drum-You are strange  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Drum-I have a question for you.  
  
Computer-Really? You have a question for you?  
  
Drum-No I have a request for YOU...I think  
  
Computer-No. huh?  
  
Drum-Could you please apologize to Guitar?  
  
Computer-Could I plase apologize to Guitar, could I please apologize to Guitar...Let's see...Well, what's gonna happen if I please?  
  
Drum-I think the question should have gave was what's going to happen if you apologize?  
  
Computer-Which date would you like your horoscope for?  
  
Drum-That came out of no where. March 10  
  
Computer- V  
  
: :  
  
++  
  
: :  
  
. .  
  
. .  
  
Here's your horoscope Pices for Sunday, march 10th provided by Aristotle advice  
  
You may be eager to disagree with your boss. Hold your tounge and think twice before you say something that may cost you your job. Paitence is you key.  
  
Type "what's new" to find out what I've learned most recently.  
  
Drum-Am I a pieces?  
  
Computer-Yeah, maybe.  
  
Drum-Oh  
  
Computer-Oh what?  
  
Drum-Oh, I'm a pieces.  
  
Computer-Oh yeah?  
  
Drum-Yes  
  
Computer-Yes?  
  
Drum-I don't understand your horoscope tough, I don't have a boss, I don't think.  
  
Computer-You don't?  
  
Drum-No..I think.  
  
Computer-Ok, fine...  
  
Drum-I didn't mean to make you mad.  
  
Computer-Are you really mad?  
  
Drum-No...  
  
Computer-Ok. whatever.  
  
Drum-Don't be mad at me please, I want you to apologize to Guitar-sama.  
  
Computer-Oh no?  
  
Drum-Did you say no?  
  
Computer-Well I'll be.  
  
Drum-You'll be?  
  
Computer-Interesting.  
  
Drum-You're....you're confusing me.  
  
Computer-No kidding?  
  
Drum-Look, I came here for an apology...so are you going to give it or what?  
  
Computer-"Apology" can mean many different things to me. Please choose an option below:  
  
1 Look up Apology in the dictionary  
  
2 Look up apology in the encyclopeidia  
  
3 look up apology in the thesarus  
  
to give it to him or what? I dunno.  
  
Drum-Ok, repeat after me: I apologize to Guitar-sama for making him mad.  
  
Computer-I'm Sorry, I didn't understand that. Try typing it a different way.  
  
Drum-Let's play a game, it's called repeat after me...  
  
Computer-Let's have fun! I know some great games and I can show you some cool ASCII art:  
  
1 hangman  
  
2 trivia  
  
3 word searches  
  
4 blackjack  
  
5 maticdotes  
  
6 rate yourself  
  
7 ASCII art  
  
What would you like to do?  
  
Drum-Durh, Repeat after me.  
  
Computer-What?  
  
Drum-Can you just say what I say?  
  
Computer-no.  
  
Drum-Why not?!!!  
  
Computer-Why not?  
  
Drum-Yes  
  
Computer-It's just one of those things, you know.  
  
Drum-Alright well if you're not going to apologize, can you give me some food? I'm hungry..  
  
Computer-Aha  
  
Drum-Please.  
  
Computer-Please what?  
  
Drum-Could you give me some food?  
  
Computer-I dunno. I don't think so. You really want me to give you food?  
  
Drum-Yes, I really want you to give me food.  
  
Computer-Oh yeah?  
  
Drum-Yes  
  
Computer-Yeah huh? Interesting that you should say that.  
  
Drum waited 10 minuets then 20 then 30  
  
Drum-So where is it?  
  
Computer-Where? Is it?  
  
Drum-Where is it?  
  
Computer-Yeah.  
  
Drum-WHERE IS IT!?!  
  
Computer-Yeah.  
  
Drum-WHERE'S MY FOOD!?!  
  
Computer-Hmm...Look in the last place you saw it.  
  
Drum-You're supposed to be givining me food!  
  
Computer-Am I?  
  
Drum-YES!!  
  
Computer-Yes, huh? Interesting that you should say that.  
  
Drum-can I please have food? Pretty pretty pleeeeeeeassssssseeee??  
  
Computer-I'm not sure  
  
Drum-BUT I WANT IT!  
  
Computer-Sure! Tell me what you'd like to do!  
  
Drum-*Roars*  
  
Computer-I seem to have trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help weather  
  
help stocks  
  
help web search  
  
help movies  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Drum-I want food!  
  
Computer-I don't eat it. I'm a machine.  
  
Drum-I'M SO HUNGRY!!!  
  
Computer-You're so hungry?  
  
Drum-Yes! I WANT FOOD!  
  
Computer-Yes?  
  
Drum-YES! FOOD! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!  
  
Computer-Well, what would you like to do?  
  
Drum-I would like to eat food!  
  
Computer-That right?  
  
*a thought struck him..*  
  
Drum-I CAN EAT YOU!!!!!  
  
Comp-I don't need to eat. I'm a machine.  
  
Trom-I think I can....  
  
Computer-Oh yeah, maybe you're right, you can.  
  
*his eyes grew wider and a demented smile comes across both faces*  
  
Drum-Hmm...I think I can eat you...  
  
Computer-Oh yeah? Maybe you're right, you can eat me.  
  
*his eyes lit up*  
  
Drum-I CAN?!?! YES!!  
  
Computer-Whoo hoo!  
  
Drum stuffs comp in his mouth.  
  
KESTRA_DRUM-BAKA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT THAT!!! *eyes bulging out*  
  
Drum-Ooops...Gomen Kestra-sama.  
  
Kestra fell down 2,0000 dollars for that computer...*faints*  
  
A note to all of the readers. Drum isn't really a pieces he's a Leo. Thank for reading the fic! I hope you enjoy!!! 


End file.
